


A new Lord Black appears

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andrew is the Lord Black, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Fae Magic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other characters will appear, Possible Mpreg, Wizarding Traditions, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: Kreacher remembered something Regulus told him years ago and decided to go find the true Lord of Black. and now Andrew must navigate the Wizarding world's politics





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own the BtVS or the Harry Potter series.

 

Kreacher was beyond giddy, he just remembered that the Master had a son, a bastard though but he was the new Master and he could kick the mudbloods and Potter out.  
He had remembered the Master telling him and showing pictures of his baby who had warm golden hair and blue eyes, saying his mother would never understand but Kreacher finally knew what to look for. 

Sirius looked at the House Elf and yelled, “Get out of here, now!” 

Kreacher disappeared and went to his room and picked up one of the older books, the book would only be able to be opened by a true member of the House of Black and with that he apparated to where he heard the Master sent the boy.

The magic of the book would lead him to his master, the book began to glitter with motes of light as he was following it, the book shone brightly as Regulus had spelled to book to look for his master.

Andrew was sitting on the swings in the park and he was bored as hell, Jonathon wasn’t around because he was with some new friends and Warren was at some convention leaving him alone for several weeks, he was about to go home when he noticed a small creature looking at him and it was holding a black book that had something like a compass on it.

Andrew said, “Hi?”

Kreacher looked at the blond boy and knew this place would conceal his powers, the house of Black’s powers and said, “You hold book.”

As it held the book to him Andrew looked concerned and said, “You want me to open the book?” Andrew picked up the book and mused, it felt kinda right in his hands. He opened book and read out, “I, Regulus Black, the only acknowledged heir to the House of Black name you my son, Antares, or as your mother would name you; Antares Winterhome of the Winter Fae court.”

Andrew gasped as light poured into him and said, “Umm what?” Andrew frowned, he knew was adopted but the Wells always loved him.

“Come with me Master,” Kreacher begged, “Now you must be taught but not at nasty Hogwarts, hidden Black Manor will call your family, your uncle will train you master, train you to be true Lord Black.”

They disappeared and Andrew looked around confused, he walked around the dark manor when Kreacher snapped his fingers and a fireplace suddenly lit up, he went to the warmth and sat by the fireplace and he saw the name Antares Scorpius Black show up over the mantle.

Kreacher said, “Would my Master like some food?” 

“Oh, yes please,” Andrew said, “If it’s not too much trouble.” 

Kreacher ran off and a few minutes later came back with a bowl of steaming stew, bread and cheese plus a tray of fruits.  
“Thank you,” Andrew said smiling.

“Kreacher is happy to serve master,” the being said, “And your mother’s brother shall be here soon to train you.”

As Andrew read several books he was getting more and more curious about his history, he got up and looked curiously at several paintings and he jumped in surprise as the paintings gave him cheerful hellos. 

He was about to go upstairs when the door opened and a cold looking creature with long blonde hair, pale white skin, solid black eyes and glowing wings of blue light.   
The man smiled, “So it is you Antares Black. I’m happy to meet you, I am your uncle,” the man took Andrew into a hug and said, “Hello.”


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later his Uncle looked over Andrew who was progressing beautifully, though he looked like a summer fae but he was winter fae through and through, Andrew learnt the powers of winter quickly and found out that the Winter Fae courts didn’t use names the like humans did, his Uncle was the lord of Blizzards whilst his mother was the lady of frost but his name would be chosen soon. 

Kreacher looked at Andrew and said, “Soon, master will take place of filthy dog and mudblood lover.”

Andrew frowned and his Uncle said, “He means your uncle Andrew; Sirius Black.”

“Oh, cool,” Andrew said, “Wait, what does mudblood mean?”

“It is a foul word,” his Uncle said softly, “But don’t blame Kreacher for his words, his lessons from your human family have been, at best, harsh.”   
Andrew crinkled his nose and said, “Oh,” he smiled at Kreacher, “Maybe we could talk to Sirius?”

“That might be hard my nephew,” his Uncle said softly, rubbing his head, “The Wizarding world considers the Winter Fae to be dark and terrible beings, we are respected, yes, feared but not liked and a half breed, whilst more common with our Summer brethren, is unheard of. With us, your mother and father loved each other with such passion but it is our way, love is fleeting, after you were born my father, the king of Avalanches said you would be raised in the mortal world and he told Regulus that it would be so.”   
Andrew made a face and said, “So why’d Kreacher look for me then?” 

“To prevent Sirius from giving the name of Lord Black to Harry Potter,” his Uncle said, “And I do agree with him on this because the boy is heir to the house of Potter, he does not need the house of Black’s title too as this would tip the balance in the Light’s favour.” 

“And before you say that Light is good,” his Uncle said, “Nature exists because of a balance that the light and the dark agreed to at the beginning. First, understand that the winter court is balanced by the summer court, the spring court is balanced by the autumn court, so is Chaos and Order, light and dark.” 

“But I do want to meet him,” Andrew said, “Maybe he’ll be happy.” 

“I doubt it his,” Uncle said, “Your uncle is a passionate man, your birth is an obstacle to his plan to help his godson.”

“Take him to meet Black ancestors?” Kreacher mumbled, “No want dark lord to meet him yet.”

“Yes and Antares,” his Uncle said, “A name holds power, you must not be Andrew Wells anymore but Antares Black, heir to the Bitter Wind. We Fae create our own names as is our tradition, we only give them to our loved ones and family and you are family Andrew. My name is Cryos so call for me when thou has need.”

As his Uncle disappeared into a puff of ice Kreacher smiled and said, “Master Antares will come with me to meet his wizard family, not uncle but grandmother.” 

Kreacher took him through the fireplace to where his Uncle lived, Andrew noted that his Uncle wasn’t in, Kreacher made a very unpleasant sound as they walked to the dark basement, Kreacher created a light and said, “Your ancestor’s ghosts are there, Kreacher no Black, only you allowed.” 

As Andrew opened the door he saw several lights go on and several ghosts look at him. 

One said, “So, you’re the one Kreacher’s been going on about? I am your grandfather and I must admit that you have nothing of Black in you but your uncle speaks the truth, the house of Black cannot be given to Harry Potter and you will need our power.”

A feminine one said, “You have Regulus’s eyes, you know that? His beautiful eyes. I am your grandmother, Walburgia,” she smiled as looked at him and said, “Even for a half breed you will do.” 

“Enough!!” a gentle yet forceful voice said, “Antares, I am ancestor to the house of Black: Aries Black and Antares you must know that a naturally light magic user cannot be head of Black, we are a dark family and damned proud of it. You are now the Heir to Black.”

“Cool,” Andrew said, “But I should go back home.” 

“Yes,” Aries said, “Quickly, your Uncle was at Gringotts today and now you’re on his list, he wouldn’t kill you but he’d try to force you to see the light side of the war as the only path.”   
“Alright,” Andrew said as he disappeared in a wave of frost.”

Sirius came in and snarled angrily, he had planned this all, he wanted Harry to know what it was to be a family, he fire-called Harry and the others and asked them to come to talk to him.  
Albus appeared and said, “Sirius my boy, what is wrong?”

“I tried to make Harry my heir,” Sirius said, “But the goblins told me that they couldn’t as the true heir to the house of Black appeared and he had previous claim on the title,” he looked at his mother’s portrait and said, “You bitch!! Who is it?” 

The painting smirked and said, “Oh, a fine young man, Kreacher found him and he’s your brother’s son. You know, the True Heir to the House of Black?”

Sirius suddenly roared, “Regulus had no children!! I should know of this!!”

“Kreacher!!” Sirius roared, “Come here!!” 

The house elf appeared and said, “Kreacher is not yours to order now and now leave me alone, I go to serve my true master: Antares Black.” 

And with a flash the elf disappeared and Sirius looked at Albus and said, “What now? My nephew and if he’s like my brother he’ll be a spiteful thing, he could force us out of his home and I’ll be on the run again.” 

Albus frowned, this was unexpected, he looked at Harry who looked confused and said, “Headmaster, what do we do?”

“I’m not sure,” Dumbledore said, “After all the Blacks, barring Sirius, were the darkest of the dark families, not evil mind you but.”

Sirius growled, “I bet the little pure-blooded bastard is just chuckling on how he screwed over Harry and his uncle.”

Walburgia growled and said, “You do not know this boy and already you condemn him? Hmmph, Antares wanted to meet you but now I’ll tell him not to bother with you.” 

“Wait!!” Hermione said, “Maybe we can just talk to him, he could see why Harry needs the lordship over the house of Black.”

“No!!” Walburgia screeched, “You filthy mudblood girl, a light wizard cannot take over the house of Black, do you know nothing of the balance?”

Hermione looked at the painting and said, “Harry needs this.”

 

Meanwhile Andrew sat in the hidden Black Manor and said, “So my uncle thinks I’m being spiteful? I don’t even know this… Harry Potter is it?” 

"My uncle,’ Andrew thought, ‘Told me not to go to Hogwarts yet, I’m supposed to wait until winter began and the Winter Fae could walk with me but I can pick up a wand if I wanted too.’   
“Kreacher,” Andrew said, “Inform this headmaster at the pig wart school that I shall go soon but first that wand thingy.”

They appeared under disguise at Ollivander’s wands, Andrew walked in and said, “Nice place.”

The old man looked at them and said, “Master Black, I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“Umm, whoa!!” Andrew said, “How’d you know me?”

“I knew you because your father had a wand made special for you and the wand called to you: a lock of your mother’s hair, a shard of ice that will never melt and yew wood,” the man said softly.”

Andrew looked at the wand, it was cold to his touch and he said, “Umm, wow.” 

“Swing it,” Ollivander said, “See if it fits you.” 

Andrew swung the wand and it created a blizzard, Andrew smiled brightly and said, “Oh cool!!”

Quite Ollivander said, “Now off with you Andrew, I’ll be glad to be rid of the wand. Oh and do be careful, others will look down upon you but I am not one of them, I respect the old ways.” 

When they got back Andrew saw a letter appear, Kreacher opened it and said, “It’s from Dumbledore Lord Black.”

Andrew took the roll of parchment and read out:

Antares Black.

From Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You are most welcome to come to our school in winter Master Black, this is odd but doable, we look forward to you attending our school.”

Andrew looked at Kreacher and said, “So, do we have to prepare for this visit?”

“You must go,” Andrew heard his fae uncle said as he reappeared, “You must go during the winter, we must prepare you Andrew, to defend your mind against mind magic.”


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew looked at his book and sighed as he said out loud, “Mind magic is used to probe minds and learn truths.”

His Uncle nodded and said, “Andrew, you are half Fae; you will be resistant at first but you are not immune and you are not immune to many spells, in fact you have many weaknesses to fire based magics but don’t worry you will learn more of Winter’s magic.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “So, what can you tell me about this war?”

“It is not War, yet,” Cryos said softly, “It will come to war, the light and dark sides have valid points but the Muggle born students need to learn to more of secretive of their powers, men are not noble creatures.” 

Andrew looked down and Cryos said smiling, “The capacity of evil men can do is endless but as it is endless the capacity for good is there too.” 

“But the war,” Andrew said, “What about it?”

“Years ago a wizard named Voldemort came to the Winter Court to demand our alliance, he knew us to be powerful and he, well, he left with less Death Eaters than he came with,” Cryos said, “And your grandfather commanded us to not be involved with this war.”

“The first war ended with, well, we couldn’t call it a victory, no, too many good people were killed and we had our doubts,” Cryos said, “There is still much anger that is buried under the surface, hatred from the Pure bloods, some secretly wished Voldemort had won. Your family was no different as they were a dark family.” 

“Umm, okay,” Andrew said, “So tell me about my uncle.”

“Sirius Black is a man of passion, when he was younger he was a cruel child who enjoyed making Severus Snape suffer, it did little to help Snape’s disposition. Severus Snape is a teacher so you will treat all of them with respect Andrew,” Cryos said softly, “Promise me that.”

Andrew nodded and Cryos said, “Again our true names or the names we consider our true names. Andrew Wells no longer exists, Antares Black is all that exists.” 

As Andrew sat there Cryos frowned, his nephew’s destiny was different now, he sensed that Kreacher changed it when he sought him out.

Andrew was his sister’s heir and she was ready to meet him along with their father, ‘Soon,’ he thought and he’d learn why the Wizarding world feared their kind though he was family and he had nothing to fear.

He walked away from Andrew who was reading quietly, he had personally disagreed with allowing Andrew to be raised in the human world, he had little patience for humans. His nephew would age like a human wizard, he had Winter’s great blessing but that was all, besides the fact that he has his mother’s hair.

The Court was preparing to give him presents as he presented himself to them, the Summer Court wanted to meet him too, it was going to be a fun time for both sides. 

Andrew was studious about the traditions of his father’s people, the paintings helped him as well as they told him of the traditions of the House of Black, he had been informed that if he hadn’t been shown his true heritage his family might’ve ended with Sirius, at least the male line.

It was cute that only men could be the heads of Black otherwise he’d have liked to see Andrew meet his dear sister Andromeda. 

‘Oooh,’ Cryos thought, ‘Has anyone informed Bellatrix that she has a nephew?’ But he had to rest and plan for the presenting.

He had one problem, he needed family from the Father’s side of the family, Sirius was out of the question, ‘But perhaps… Yes,’ he thought. 

The next morning Cryos woke up and he saw Andrew sleeping in front of the fireplace and he said, “Kreacher?”

“Yes,” Kreacher said, “How can Kreacher serve you?”

“Fetch me a quill and parchment, I need to invite some people to visit,” Cryos said, “And do hurry.”

The House Elf obeyed and Cryos sighed, he truly pitied these creatures but they were content in their lives and that was good for him at least.

As he sat down he placed an inkwell down and he saw Kreacher come back holding the parchment and quill.

Cryos smiled and said, “Thank you.” 

The House elf walked back to Andrew and Cryos smiled, Andrew had a loyal friend in that one, Andrew was his beloved master’s son. 

Cryos wrote down the invitation and sent it on a plain owl. He smiled and said, “Soon.”

 

In her home Andromeda Tonks sighed as she prepared breakfast for her husband and she was giddy because her daughter was visiting as well. 

As she was preparing some eggs she saw an owl fly in, the owl was rather plain and it had an wax seal bearing the sigil of the House of Black.” 

“Oh, that can’t be good,” but she opened it and it said, ‘Antares, the true Lord of Black, invites you and yours to spend a day in Winter’s Blessing Manor. This letter shall act as a Portkey to the manor, please signify your reply with a shard of ice on the parchment and recite the saying; “Winter’s dream.”’

She frowned, she had heard from Nymphodora that there was a new Lord of Black, Sirius was pissed off because he had meant to make Harry the Heir to the House of Black and now the new Lord was inviting her and her family. 

“Perhaps I will,’” she said to herself, “But I will inform my friends.” 

She called her family in and Tonks said, “Mum, it could be a trap, maybe he’s a pure blood purist who wants to kill off dad and me.”

“He might not even know of us,” Ted said, “’Dromeda, let’s go, we can escape if you feel uncomfortable.”

“I want to see this young man,” she said, “To see if he’s like my sisters.”

They placed a shard of ice on the parchment they said as one, “Winter’s dream.”

A roaring wind enveloped them in ice cold winds and they were sucked into the paper, they reappeared in a manor but it wasn’t any of the places she knew of. 

“Ah,” a kind cultured voice said, “You came.”

The Tonks family stared in shock at the beautiful creature who walked down, he wore a robe of blue and white, his hair was long and glittering like strands of gold and the man’s eyes were dark as night. The man bowed and said, “I am the Lord of Blizzards of the Winter courts.” 

Andromeda paled and bowed and the fae laughed and said, “You need not bow to me. Antares, come meet your cousin.”

She stared at the blond boy, he had nothing from the House of Black but his eyes were that of Regulus’s eyes. 

The boy smiled and said, “Hi there.” 

“This is the Lord Black?” Tonks said with a bit of a smile, she walked up to him and said, “Wotcher Antares.” 

Andrew blushed a bit and said, “Nice hair, why is it changing like that?”

Cryos smiled and said, “A Metamagi? Very interesting. Come, I will explain things.” 

As they walked to a dining hall Cryos smiled and said, “Antares is my nephew, my sister is his mother.”

“Oooh,” Andromeda said, “A half-breed. Wait, the Winter Court? I was informed, from what we knew, they very rarely took human lovers.” 

“Indeed,” he said laughing, “My sister never cared much for traditions, the relationship was passionate and while it was hot it was hot, she eventually bore Antares but we decided that neither wizard nor Fae would raise him, the war was starting and Regulus feared what would happen if the dark wizards he played with found about him.” 

“Oh,” Tonks said, “So, umm, you all about blood purity mate?” 

Andrew frowned and said, “I don’t even know what that is, I wasn’t raised by, umm, magical people I was raised on the Hellmouth in Sunnydale.” 

The Tonks family hissed at the name and Andrew smiled and said, “Wow, just like my brother when someone brings up Jar-Jar Binks.” 

Ted began to laugh and he said, “Okay, so what’s the deal with this?”

“Ah,” Cryos said, “In one week’s time Antares Black will be presented to the Winter Court in Winterholme and it is tradition to have members of the father’s family attend and, disowned or not, you are ones I trust.”

Tonks looked up and said, “Umm, okay but I should inform…?” 

Before she could finish her sentence Cryos growled and said, “You will not inform that old fool you call Dumbledore, he once tried to convince the Summer Court to join him and he, well, he learnt his lesson as did Voldemort; the Summer and Winter courts do not care about your wars but Andrew is wizard as well, he will be involved one way or the other and, if he so requests it, we shall march to the side he chooses because he is family.” 

Andromeda looked concerned but she nodded and said, “We would be delighted to attend the presentation.”

Cryos bowed and said, “Thank you and now let us eat.” 

Andrew started to talk to them about family, he was distressed to hear that insanity ran in it and one of his cousins was batshit crazy, another one was quite malicious in her own right and both had cut her out of their lives just because her husband was muggleborn and he asked about that because he was curious about blood status. 

Andromeda found herself liking her curious young cousin and she said, “Nymphodora, I want you to keep Antares company, he needs to learn more about us I think.” 

Tonks smiled and said, “Antares you can call me Tonks, alright?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yes Tonks.” 

A week passed uneventfully for Andrew, he was learning the traditions of the Winter Court; as a half breed he wouldn’t be expected to follow all of the traditions of the court but he would need to be a member of the court.

Tonks took Andrew out to explore his people, the Wizarding community was awesome as far as Andrew was concerned; he walked with the people as he bought some books as after he was presented to the court he would start attending Hogwarts.

As they shopped for books and other things Tonks wondered vaguely if he was going to have a good life with the Wizarding world? Most people were not tolerant of half-breeds but he was a Lord and that commanded some respect. 

“Antares Black,” was the name whispered on the lips of most purebloods as they hoped to marry off their sons or daughters to him. 

She was glad that Antares hadn’t forced the order out of their base in his now house she supposed but it might happen.

Tonks looked as she saw him dress in what she guessed was formal clothes and she said, “So, umm, you ready cousin?” 

Andrew nodded and they saw her mum and dad show up with Andrew’s uncle and he gestured, they disappeared and reappeared in a massive castle that put Hogwarts to shame as it was artfully done. 

Tonks stared at the night sky and saw millions of stars glittering down and a glittering white moon.

A woman in a shimmering gossamer gown with hair the colour of burnished gold and skin pale as fresh snow walked over, smiled and said, “My son, my little Antares.” 

“Mom?” Andrew said, “Umm, hi?”

She hugged him warmly, she smiled and said, “Welcome to our home: Winterhome.” 

Several members of the court showed up and they had shimmering wings.

Tonks said, “So, is Antares going to get those wings?” 

“No,” she said, “He will not have wings as he is only half of our blood, a pity I think. Now come, the time is upon us.”

They walked in and Cryos smiled and said, “Sister, he is a good boy, he should’ve been raised by us.” 

She nodded but smiled and said, “He is here now.” 

As they walked into the great hall Andrew saw the floor was like carved blue ice, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as everything was carved out of ice. 

His mom was so beautiful how come he didn’t look like her? He might’ve been treated a bit better in school.

The Lord of Avalanches looked at his grandson and he stood up and yelled, “Court of Winter, attend to me the Lord of Avalanches.” 

The chairs were filled instantly by clouds of frost and Tonks noted other Fae with bright green skin appear, they seemed to favour gold and reds to the whites of Andrew’s people. 

As the Lord walked to Andrew he said, “My grandson, son of the Lady of Frost, come to me and sit upon my lap.” 

Andrew obeyed instantly and the Lord of Avalanches looked at him and Andrew looked back, his grandfather seemed to be as young looking as his uncle. 

Suddenly the Lord laughed and said, “My grandson, I have his name for him; to the Wizards he is Antares Black, heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black.” 

“To us he is the Lord of the Howling Wolves,” the Lord of Avalanches yelled, “May his enemies fear the White Winter Wolf.” 

The court spoke as one, “We are the children of the wind and sky, 

We dance between flakes of snow, 

The night is our sister and the ice is our brother and we are one with the wind and sky our parents,

We race through the winds as the humans run through the fields.”

The Lord of Avalanches yelled, “And as Winter comes so does Spring, life follows death and life becomes death, in the end we become life again.”

“Andromeda Tonks nee Black, come introduce yourselves to our court.”

She walked up and sighed, if she could survive Bellatrix’s madness then she could survive this.

As she walked up the Lord of Avalanches smiled and said, “Yes, we are cruel at times and even capacious but Antares will not be like us but he will carry our blood to his and his heirs and this shall be our mark.”

Andrew yelped as he felt weird, Andromeda walked over and she said, “Antares?” as she saw his hair turn even more golden and his eyes were like glowing blue ice, his skin went paler and he seemed to grow an inch or two and his ears tapered to delicate points and she smiled, he was handsome.

As he stood there Andrew frowned and said, “Umm, wow, least I’m not blue skinned.” 

The Lord smiled and said, “True, they might not be ready for that yet but your eyes are mine and now if you have presents for the Lord of Winter Wolves bring them forth.” 

Several presents appeared and Andrew saw one of the other Fae fly down and he noted that it was male, the man smiled and said, “We have a gift from the courts of Summer.” 

A large box was placed down in front of him, Andrew opened it up and he saw a pile of blood red rubies and leaf green emeralds and he said, “Oh, umm, thank you sir.”

“Ah, raised by mortals,” the Summer Fae said, “This is part of the gift, the gift is in the jewels, go ahead and take it out.”

Andrew obeyed and he pulled out a scarlet egg that suddenly shattered in his hands and a small phoenix sang out it’s trilling song as it alighted on Andrew’s shoulder. 

The King of Avalanches laughed and said, “A gift of a firebird to a Lord of Winter? Summer King, anything else?”

The Summer King laughed and said, “Nothing so forwards, I see your gift is moving that the young lord should open.” 

As Andrew ran towards the present he opened it up and a wolf cub rolled out, it let out a howl and Andrew snuggled it and said, “Thank you.” 

Andromeda smiled nervously and said, “A dire wolf? Oh my.” 

The wolf looked at her and barked happily as Andrew snuggled it.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew sat with his cousin Tonks who smiled and said, “Mate, you look lovely, your heritage is noticeable but I don’t think people will notice, like your uncle said it is unheard of.”

“But, umm, what about half-breeds?” Andrew said, “I’ve been reading and I’m not sure if they’re tolerated by the wizard community.”

She nodded and said, “And it doesn’t help that your mom is considered a dark creature Andrew but you’re also of the nobility, so to speak.”

As they sat there she said, “You know I never knew my family mum’s sisters, I got a cousin in Hogwarts but he’s a little shit though.” 

Andrew frowned and said, “I guess he’s my cousin too.” 

She laughed and said, “You’re probably right.”

“Umm,” Andrew said, “I’ve been getting letters about marriage proposals, could you tell your mom that it’s creeping me out.” 

“Oi,” she cursed a bit and said, “Antares, do me a favour; don’t marry for political connections, marry for love like mum did and don’t worry, we’ll handle the letters.”

Andrew frowned and said, “Political connections?”

“Half-breed status aside,” she said, “You’re the first head of the House of Black who might not be a complete nutcase, let’s just say that insanity runs in the family.” 

“Oh good,” Andrew said, “Insanity, that’s lovely to know.” 

She giggled and said, “Ah, here comes the train. Antares, you got some spending money?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Umm, yeah, by the way; why can’t I take my wolf? It says we can bring something.”

She laughed a bit and said, “Your wolf cub’s gonna be the size of a horse, so a bit big and your phoenix is going to be a bit noticeable because there’s not too many that are domesticated. 

Andrew smiled a bit and said, “Umm, okay, thanks,” and he hugged her. 

“Ooh, a bit cold there,” she said, giggling as Andrew walked off to the train. She knew Sirius was going to meet them and she hoped that he’d be nice, Antares wanted a family. 

Andrew sighed as he got on the train and sat down, he supposed that if it had been September then he’d have met other kids his own age or something like that but he was alone, some Lord of Wolves he was, more like a lone wolf right now.

 

Meanwhile Dumbledore was seething and for once it wasn’t directed at the fat toad the Ministry sent to Hogwarts.

Dolores Umbridge was a frankly a bitch to everyone and she was trying to dictate how he ran the school.

Instead his ire was directed to Regulus and his bastard child who had frankly screwed him, err, the order out of much needed funds as the minute he was recognized by the House of Black as it’s only acknowledged heir Sirius couldn’t access the accounts or make Harry the heir to Black. 

He knew the children wouldn’t have gotten it but if Harry, a wizard of light, had been made an heir to a traditionally dark family it would’ve been a sign of conquest by the light, only Voldemort would’ve realized what that would’ve meant.

He took a sip of the fiery whiskey and thought, ‘Now this bastard child, Antares Black, has the gall to come in November for some bloody reason, now why couldn’t he have come earlier? 

Harry was particularly vulnerable now as he was dealing with the guilt of watching Cedric dying last year, he sighed, it was tragic, yes but also useful in his own plans.

Fawkes trilled a bit and Albus Dumbledore sighed and said, “I think the House of Black needs some pruning.”

He sat back and thought that it was time for some pruning on the family tree when he was interrupted by the toad entering the room.

“Hem, hem,” she said, “Will you join me in welcoming Lord Black?”

Albus shuddered as he looked into her mind; she was planning on trying to seduce the boy into bed so she could marry into his family and help herself to the coffers while he dotted on her.

Albus felt ill about the image of this woman with anyone in such a way.

‘That is twisted and frankly,’ he thought, ‘I know twisted, I know it all too well,’ and sighed as he got up 

The plan had merit and once he found out about the boy’s preferences then he might be able to set him up with someone acceptable.

And then he would allow the headmaster to do what he wanted. 

 

As the train went through a tunnel Andrew looked out as the gently falling snow fell from the sky and sighed as his uncle’s lessons came to him: he was to reveal nothing of the Winter Fae unless they were ones he trusted, only his cousins right now knew the truth.

Andrew had been reading about the history of Hogwarts and it seemed a bit one sided, the houses seemed to be a bit competitive, particularly Gryffindor and Slytherin but why was Hufflepuff so looked down? He sighed as he saw a great castle in the distance and smiled as it seemed to shine with ancient magic.

Sirius was sitting by the train stop, it was abandoned and it had to be since he was ready to hex his nephew for daring to upset his plans for Harry, to give Harry that family he always wanted, ‘That little pure blooded bastard.’ 

He saw the train stop and he steeled himself.

Andrew looked out and notice that a wild eyed man was waiting for him. Andrew gulped, that was his uncle; Sirius Black. 

Sirius watched as the boy walked off the train and he nearly laughed, the boy’s blond hair wasn’t from his Black side but he saw a bit of his brother’s face in the boy, as the boy smiled at him he noticed that the boy wore a white robe that fluttered in the cold weather. 

Andrew gulped as the man looked at him and said, “Umm, hello?”

“Hello,” Sirius said, “You’re Antares?” Andrew nodded and Sirius snorted and said, “Come on.” 

Andrew nodded and followed him to a carriage and said, “So, umm, Uncle Sirius?”

“Yes,” Sirius said still frowning. 

Andrew took Sirius by surprise by hugging him and said, “I wanted to meet you but my other uncle said you wouldn’t like me.”

“Well I don’t,” Sirius said unsure now, he was so ready to hate his nephew but this changed things a bit, his nephew seemed to be a bit soft and he could use a good uncle but he wondered, who was his other uncle?

At the castle Andrew walked next to Sirius to where a dark haired boy, who was a tiny bit shorter than he was, came up to meet him. 

Harry wanted to meet his godfather’s nephew and he was struck by the cold look to Antares Black: his eyes were slightly luminous, like cut from blue ice and his face and skin was quite pale as was his golden hair.

“Hello Antares,” the boy said, “I’m, umm, Harry Potter.” 

“Harry Potter,” Andrew said, “I’m Antares.” 

“I know,” Harry said, “And I’m glad to meet you.” 

Andrew caught himself checking the boy out; he had beautiful green eyes, so beautiful and a beautiful face.

As they walked in Harry kept looking at Andrew; his eyes were bright blue, he couldn’t explain it but they looked like they were cut from blue ice and his breath, even in the warmth of the castle, there was a mist leaving his body and he shivered. 

Andrew smiled and said, “Umm, so Harry Potter, you may be hurt but I didn’t know who you are.”

Harry looked up confused and Andrew smiled as they walked into Hogwarts when a woman dressed completely in pink walked over.

Andrew noticed that Sirius disappeared and was about to comment when Harry shushed him and said, “He’s an Animagus.” 

Before Andrew could ask what that meant the woman looked at Andrew and suddenly smiled, Andrew cringed at the sound of her voice when she said, “Oh my, Lord Black, a true pleasure to have a decent member of the house still around. I am Dolores Umbridge.” 

“Umm,” Andrew said, “I am Antares Black.” 

“How delightful,” she said, “I heard through the grapevine that you are yet unmarried or not engaged, perhaps I could forward a suitable list of young women and men for you to marry?” 

As she left Andrew said, “Okay, marriage? I was getting creepy letters but this is a bit much.”

Even Harry looked a bit confused and said, “Yes, I am quite sorry, some people think we should be engaged now.”

Andrew gave a playful leer and said, “Mmm, is that an offer? You’re pretty cute,” and he blushed as the words left his mouth.

Harry suddenly blushed and Andrew said, “Oh god!! I’m so sorry, forget I said anything.”

“Umm,” Harry said nervously, “Let’s get you inside.” 

Neither missed the large black dog’s amused look as both boys were red faced. 

As they walked through the school Andrew felt the magic in the school: light grey and dark, it shone to his eyes.

Finally they reached what he guessed was the headmaster’s office, the man looked kinda like a grandfather and he felt more than a little tense.

Dumbledore looked at the young man, a gentle expression masked his ire towards the boy, ‘Harry should be the head of the house of Black not this mongrel child, the boy hardly looked like a Black but there was something in him.’ 

“Welcome my boy,” Dumbledore said as he walked towards Andrew and tried to go into his mind but all he found were images of winters, cold and terrifying, of great white wolves howling to a cold lonely moon.

“Antares Black sir,” the boy responded. 

“Yes, Antares,” Dumbledore said, “You know, I would like you to confirm that you are Regulus’s son.”

Andrew felt a cold anger grow in him and said, “Why? I’m able to access black holdings that only family’s supposed to be able to access.”

“Please my boy, I would love to know who your mother is as well and this potion would show us.”

Andrew felt a blizzard in his mind that said, ‘Yes, he will not be able to track your fae heritage.’ 

“Alright,” Andrew said as he took the potion and asked, “Do I drink it?”

“No,” Sirius said, “You prick your finger and let your blood drop into the bottle.”

Andrew winced as he dripped the blood into the potion, ‘Yeesh, that hurts,’ he thought, ‘And I think that old man is enjoying this far too much.’ 

The potion bubbled and a tree formed: it showed his father, dark haired and good looking but when it tried to show his mother the potion fizzled but it showed him as Antares Black, head of the house but then it suddenly showed a dark haired woman and it said: Cassiopeia Vega Black aka Faith Lehane.

Andrew looked up and said, “A half-sister? I have a sister? Why is she not the head of the house?”

“Because,” Dumbledore said, “First of all she is a woman and second, she is a criminal.”

Andrew looked at the picture and resolved to find her, he remembered wanting to be a crime lord and he frowned and said, “I’ll try to help her.” 

Sirius smiled and said, “There’s the Black name, you want your sister here?”

“Does she have magic,” Andrew asked, “Or not?”

Albus nodded and said, “She is a pure-blood so she would have magic but her mother birthed her in shame and they both asked me to take care of her by adopting her out and so I did.” 

Andrew’s eyes turned cold like ice and said, “You obviously kept tabs on her.” 

“Yes,” Albus said, “And she was called as a Slayer, the magic core would not have allowed it but I bound her magic.”

“Unbind it,” Andrew said, “She deserves to know her family and her birthright.” 

Sirius’s face was full of rage and he said, “You bloody old man, she could’ve been raised by anyone else!! Why do this?” 

“Because,” Albus said, “Her mother, who was male by the way, requested it.” 

“Umm, I’m gonna ask about that,” Andrew said, “But who was her mom?” 

“Frank Longbottom, his mother demanded it Antares and,” Albus frowned, “I had no choice but to do it.”

Andrew growled and said, “I’m going to be asking about her.”

“But,” Albus said smiling, “Let us get you sorted into your house before you begin your schooling.”

Andrew’s face furrowed into confusion as the old man, whom he was starting to get really pissed at, pulled out a hat and put it on Andrew’s head. 

The hat chuckled and muttered, “Fae blood? Winter Fae blood? Now isn’t that interesting and you’re aware of your gifts? Antares Black or is it Andrew Wells or the Prince of the Winter Wolf? I see ambition: a crime lord? Almost amusing but that is your Black heritage but you will change it,” it laughed and said, “The way Master Potter looks at you without knowing it.”

The hat yelled, “Gryffindor!!” And muttered, “Do come by and chat with me again Antares, I’ll explain why you were put in the lion pit.”

Harry smiled widely as did Sirius while Dumbledore looked thoughtful, he would have to keep an eye on young lord Black.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore and said, “You will be getting my niece back and bring Augusta to me, I need to give her a piece of my mind.”

Andrew looked at him and said, “She’s my half-sister, I will see her free regardless of her crimes.”

Albus frowned and thought, ‘There’s that Black temperament and frankly he was powerful enough to force the issue himself.’


	5. Chapter 5

Faith sat in prison and sighed, she didn’t know much about what was going on only that two British people were here to see her and that might not be a good thing.

As she walked into the meeting room she saw two women look at her and one said, “Oi, you’re Faith?”

She nodded and the woman shook her hand and said, “I’m Tonks.” 

“No, her name is Nymphodora,” the other woman said, “I am Andromeda Tonks sweetheart and I’m your cousin.” 

Faith blinked and said, “What?” 

“Ah, you see,” Andromeda said politely, “We have arranged for your release because your half-brother wanted to meet you.”

“Wait!” Faith said, “I murdered more than a few people.” 

They nodded and Andromeda smiled sadly, “I know and you are a Black, that means you’ll fit in with the family.”

Faith sighed and said, “How did my brother arrange this?”

“With money and power,” Tonks said smiling, “So are you coming?”

“Guess I am,” Faith said as the two women grabbed her hand and put down a simple steel gear and they disappeared.

The Guards walked in and one of them shivered, they knew the orders: no questions were to be asked and they simply cleaned the room up.

 

Andrew meanwhile was pouring over his father’s effects and he said, “Well, he recorded my birth and, umm, Faith’s birth.” 

“So,” Sirius said, “What happened?”

“Apparently he and Mr Longbottom had met before Mr. Longbottom married Mrs. Longbottom, it was a drunken one-night stand. His mom suggested Regulus had raped him and she ordered him to give Faith to Dumbledore.”

Sirius sighed and said, “Damn, well even if she was older she wouldn’t be an acceptable head of the house.”

“That’s kind of sexist, some of the books I’ve read suggested some families only allow women to be the head of the house.”

Sirius sighed and said, “A slayer and a witch? That’s gonna be interesting because it doesn’t happen often.”

Andrew sighed and said, “I hope she likes it here, I have enough money to provide for her.” 

Sirius looked at the tapered ears on Andrew and mused, ‘He has to be a half-breed, it wouldn’t be the first time that the family had creature blood in them. I just wondered who his mother was? Because he was very mum on the fact.’ 

Andrew sighed and said, “So, umm, tell me about Harry?” 

“Ah, he’s a good kid, in over his head and those bloody muggles he has to live with,” Sirius said softly, “They mistreat him.” 

Andrew looked up and saw Harry looking outside the tower and said, “He looks like a good kid, really handsome.”

Sirius smiled and said, “So how many marriage proposals have you gotten?”

“Several,” Andrew said, “And what’s worse I seem to be related to most of them, creepy. I’m even distantly related to Harry over there.”

Sirius laughed and said, “Purebloods like to keep their blood pure. So yeah, we’re kinda up there.”

Andrew sighed and said, “This one seems to be old enough to be my grandfather and oh, he sent a picture.”

“Into the fire you go,” Andrew said as he tossed the picture into the fire.

“You’re quite the catch,” a red headed boy said smiling wickedly. 

“Quite right George,” another boy said, “So pretty.” 

Andrew looked up and said, “Do you two come in a package deal?”

Both of them smiled wickedly and said, “We could if you want.” 

Andrew turned bright red and then they laughed. 

George said, “No worries mate, we don’t bite.” 

Sirius noted the red look on Harry’s face and said, “Oi Harry, come over here and be sociable.” 

As Andrew sat down he smiled and said, “Good thing the tower seems to be abandoned Uncle Sirius.”

“Not missing the chance to meet my niece,” Sirius said, “Wonder if she inherited the black looks? You sure didn’t.”

Andrew smiled, the twins sat next to him and they said as one, “Oi Harry, come over here, Andrew might get lonely without you.”

“Please, I’m not lonely,” Andrew said smiling, “So Harry, what’s so special out there?” 

“Nothing, just the stars,” Harry said as he looked over at Andrew and then quickly looked down. 

Suddenly a loud whooshing sound caught their attention and a beautiful dark haired woman vomited as she landed and said, “That fucking sucks.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Hello?”

She looked up and Sirius whispered, “Oh bugger, she looks like my great Aunt!!” 

“Cassiopeia Vega Black?” Andrew said, “Hi there, I’m your brother Antares.” 

“Fuck, that’s my name!?” Faith said, “Umm, shit, no way am I using that name, though Faith Black works.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Faith, it’s good to meet you.” 

Faith looked at the pale boy in front of her and she felt something, it wasn’t dangerous but the slayer essence seemed almost pleased. 

Andrew smiled and said, “Everyone, I would like to talk to Faith alone for a bit with Sirius.”

They nodded and the twins gave Andrew a wink as they left and Faith said, “Hot!! Twins, you gonna fuck them?”

She smiled at the shocked look on Andrew’s face and said. “Heh.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Faith, umm, first of all your birth wasn’t what we’d call “natural,” I suppose it is here but I am still unaware of the mechanics or the how’s and whys.” 

Faith smiled and said, “Tell me.” 

“Okay,” Andrew said, “You have two fathers: my father who was your father and Frank Longbottom, who was, umm, your mom.” 

“What?” she said, “Umm, you mean my mom?”

“Male wizards, through an odd, I think, magical thing, can carry and bear children though,” Andrew said, “It is very, very rare, only a few families have the gene for it.” 

“Fuck!!” Faith said, “Okay, freakier than what I expected.” 

“You also have another half-brother,” Andrew said, “I’ve met him once; he’s a sweet natured boy and, umm, forgive me for saying this Faith but you have more balls than he does.” 

Faith flashed him a smile and said, “Can’t wait to meet him.” 

“Get some sleep Faith,” Andrew said, “We have some stuff to do tomorrow.” 

“Umm, hey,” she said, “Umm, you should know that I did some shit.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “Dumbledore, the Gandalf wannabe here, told me about it and Faith, I honestly don’t care. See, I’m from Sunnydale.”

“Shit,” she said, “You friends with B?”

“You mean the old mythology club?” Andrew said, “No but I’m not innocent either. I, I wanted to be a villain, might still want to but not for now.” 

Sirius smiled and said, “You two are going to be fun.”

The next day Andrew walked down with Faith from the tower and he said, “The school is separated into four groups: we’re in Gryffindor, the lions, there are the Slytherins the Ravenclaws and finally Hufflepuff.”

So spill,” she said, “What are they like?” 

“You, umm, ever go to high school? It’s exactly like that except they’re teaching magic and other stuff,” Andrew said, “Now the Gryffindor house, it’s like the jock area, a lot of the best athletes come from there.”

“We’re one of them?” she asked, “Or do I get to choose?”

“No, you’ll be sorted by a magical hat,” Andrew said, “And no I am not high, though I think that whoever designed the whole system was high.”

Andrew pointed at some kids and said, “Those are the Slytherins, umm, yeah they’re the entitled kids, most of them seem to be a bit douche if you ask me and the little blond boy over there is apparently my cousin and yours.”

“The Ravenclaws,” Andrew said, “Are the scholars and they can be a bit ruthless about knowledge and finally there is Hufflepuff, they,” Andrew said, “They’re honestly the nicest guys here, I’ve been reading up on them and they’ve had the least amount of dark wizards and witches come from their ranks.”

She sighed and said, “Okay, so where do we go?”

“First to Diagon Alley,” Andrew said, “We have to get you a wand, that’s how they focus their magic and… oh god, the pink one.” 

Faith looked at the sweet looking woman coming towards them, she noticed that the woman was dressed in pink and frowned and said, “She evil?”

“I think so,” Andrew said, “Since I’ve been here she hits on me, says that I’d do well to have a wife like her, its creepy.”

“Your queer right?” Faith asked. 

“If I wasn’t before,” Andrew said I’m willing to learn.” 

Dolores looked at the dark haired girl, sneered and said, “So, you’re the half-sister? Hmm, at least you’re a pureblood. I take it you are taking her to get properly outfitted?” 

“Yes,” Andrew said, “Now please excuse me, I must ask if Neville can join us.”

“Of course,” she said and yelled, “Longbottom, come here!!” 

Neville walked towards her and Faith frowned, a bit chubby and a bit cute? She could work with this and she said, “Hi there.” 

Neville blushed and said, “Hullo.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Neville, we’ve only talked once or twice in the two days I’ve been here. Oh and Ms Umbridge, please leave us.” 

Delores shivered when the air suddenly turned cold and she left the group.

Faith frowned, “Now that’s cold boy but it scared off the pink bitch.” 

Neville looked at Faith and said, “I’m Neville.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Neville, this is your sister, your half-sister. Umm, apparently my father and your father had a thing.”

Neville’s eyes widened and he said, “Really?”

Faith frowned and said, “Shit, I really got the balls in the family huh?”

Andrew smirked and said, “Neville, I’m taking her shopping, would you like to join us?”

He nodded and she took his hand and said, “Don’t worry kid I’m your sister so let’s be friends, huh?”

Andrew sighed and said, “Okay, let’s go by Floo.” 

“What the fuck is a Floo?” Faith asked as she followed Andrew and Neville to a fireplace and watched as Neville said, “Diagon Alley,” and disappeared in a puff of fire. 

Andrew held his hand out and said, “Ready Faith?” 

She nodded and they both disappeared into the flame.

Faith shook her head and said, “That was wild, not like the Portkey, that sucked.” 

Andrew sighed and said, “Alright, we need the wand first. Umm, that’s going to be fun, apparently the wand chooses the owner not the other way around.”

“Fuck,” she said, “Well, let’s go.” 

As they walked into the store the old man smiled and said, “Lord Black and your sister, I’ve been waiting for you.”

He walked over and said, “My dear, let us see,” he passed her a wand and said, “Swing it.”

As she swung the wand it exploded and she said, “Umm, I’ll pay for that, honestly!!” 

Ollvander laughed and said, “As I expected; like your half-brother only the wand your, umm, mother left for you will work.” 

Neville blinked and said, “Wait, dad left something for her?”

“Indeed,” The wandmaker said smiling sadly, “But you should stay here young Mister Longbottom, I would like you to try out a new wand.” 

Andrew saw him pick out a wand, Ollvander smiled and said, “Blackthorn wood and a thunderbird tail feather, this wand will be a loyal and powerful friend.”

She picked it up, swung it and it felt right to her.

Andrew smiled and said, “Awesome.” 

They walked to Gringotts and Faith said, “This is?”

“A bank,” Andrew said, “Run by goblins.”

“Cool,” she said as they walked in, she saw the little creatures and she asked, “So have you been here before?”

“No,” Andrew said, “I haven’t but they are loyal to their customers.” 

A goblin walked to them and said, “Purpose of visit?”

Andrew sighed and said, “I need to read some wills in the Black Vault.”

“Ah,” the goblin said, “Lord Black, you should’ve come here a month ago.” 

They walked with the goblin towards a cart where they rode to a vault deep inside the bank, Andrew held his hand out and the Vault opened up and he saw massive piles of coins.

The Goblin said, “Please look at these wills, the first one is for you Lord Black and your sister.”

Faith took the parchment and she read out, “I Regulus Black, the only recognized son of the family, hear by leave twenty thousand galleons to you to use as you see fit.”

“My dear daughter, I am sorry I am not here to meet you but you are very special to me, I will ask that you take care of your brother as he takes care of you.” 

Faith looked at Andrew and nodded and she smiled as she saw a picture of her mother she guessed.

Andrew frowned and said, “That’s from Frank Longbottom, hmm, I’ll leave you alone.” 

Faith read it and she felt weird and Andrew looked confused. Faith whispered, “He loved me, he wanted to keep me but my grandmother wanted me gone, I wonder why?” And she looked as Andrew walked back in.

Andrew sighed and said, “I promise that we’ll look into it but Faith it’s worse, umm, I found out that your, umm, mom isn’t dead.”

Faith froze and said, “What?”

“Our cousin,” Andrew said, “Tortured him and his wife into insanity, they’re both in a ward in a hospital.” 

“I want to see him Andrew,” she said, “Now if at all possible, bring Neville with us. Are you attached to this cousin?”

“No,” Andrew said, “I’m not attached to her, why?” 

“We’re gonna kill her,” Faith said, “I want to make her suffer.” 

Andrew nodded and said, “There’s the black temper, apparently we all have tempers.” 

“Damn right,” she said with a smirk, she stroked Andrew’s hand and said, “Help me? Teach me how to use this magic?”

Andrew smiled and said, “I promise, she will not get off from what she did,” and he shook her hand and she smiled, even with the cold emanating from his hand she felt good.

Andrew smiled and said, “We’re doing this together.” 

The Goblin smiled almost approvingly and bowed as they walked out from the vault.

Neville smiled nervously and said, “Come on Faith, let’s go to Saint Mungos.”


	6. Chapter 6

Faith held Neville’s hand as they saw the Longbottoms, she looked at her father and she frowned and said, “Dad?”

Frank Longbottom barely looked at her direction, Faith frowned as Neville held her hand tighter and she said, “Bitch is going down for this Neville, I promise you.” 

Neville whispered, “Dad, it’s your daughter.” 

He looked up at her mutely, his eyes not recognizing her and he smiled benignly. 

“Okay,” Faith said, “You guys have fucking magic and you can’t cure this?” 

Faith was angry, beyond angry, she finally found her family as she had no idea she was adopted, hell, it was surprising that the Lehane family cared enough to adopt her but now she found out her family and her man mom was fucking driven nuts by one of her cousins.

The electricity in the room was flickering and Faith calmed down and said, “Shit, sorry Neville.” 

Andrew walked over and said, “Neville, how about we get some food? Faith, do you want some time alone?”

Faith shook her head and said, “No Andrew, I want to meet our grandmother.” 

Neville paled and said, “Umm, alright, I’ll go call for her.” 

She frowned and said, “What?”

Andrew stroked his chin and said, “Nothing, things seem clearer to me since I left Sunnydale, I mean I haven’t quoted Star Wars since I got here, I mean I’m a big comic and movie geek, love em all. But Faith I, I think Neville’s family isn’t the best, from what I heard he was accidently dangled out of a window by a relative for his magic to activate, they were afraid of him being a squib.”

“The fuck is a squib?” Faith asked confused, “But does it matter?”

“No,” Andrew said, “It doesn’t and I understand he is using his father’s wand, that usually shouldn’t happen. I’m going to look into getting him a new wand.” 

She nodded and said, “Thanks.” 

“I have to go,” Andrew said, “But if you want me here?” 

“No,” she said, “I’m gonna with Neville to meet Granny.”

As Andrew left Faith sat next to her father and he suddenly patted her gently, Faith mumbled, “I don’t know if I should call you dad or mom?” 

She saw Neville walk in nervously followed by an older woman who looked at her with suspicion and concern.

Augusta looked at the girl in front of her, no not a girl now, a woman, the fruit of her son’s tryst with that Regulus boy.

She had inherited the best of the Black family’s looks: classic dark hair and eyes but there was a bit of the Longbottom family there.

Augusta frowned, in the following years she had regretted sending her away but it had to be done.

“Hello,” she said softly, “I am Augusta Longbottom.” 

“Hello,” Faith said, “Faith Black, I, umm, don’t want to go by my wizard name.”

Augusta sat down and she said, “I suppose you have questions?” 

“Yeah, a few actually,” she said, “Why is the first question? I get that dad having me was a shock.”

“Oh more than a shock,” Augusta said, “I was shocked to hear him tell me about this tryst he had with your father.” 

“Umm, alright,” Faith said, “So what happened? You didn’t want a girl?”

Augusta sighed and said, “Longbottom is an ancient and powerful house, not as powerful as Black but we are powerful, but unlike most houses we are always led by the most powerful woman in the family.”

“Awesome,” she said, “So, umm, was it jealousy?”

“No,” Augusta said, “I didn’t want my son’s daughter to replace me, one that he birthed out of wedlock and I reacted quite badly.” 

“So,” Faith said, “What do we do now?”

Augusta smiled and said, “My dear that is up to you, do you want to become the head of our family?”

“Shit,” Faith said, “I got some stuff to tell you grandma and then we’ll talk.”

 

Meanwhile Dumbledore was livid, now he had to deal with Faith Black. He sighed, he knew that little pure blood would’ve been trouble ever since he saw Augusta cradling her, she had the looks of a Black about her. 

He sighed and Lord Black had forced his hand to bring her out of the muggle prison and now he had to deal with a Slayer who was also a thrice damned Black, he swore that if things got any worse the four horsemen might appear for afternoon tea.

As he sat down he groaned as Dolores Umbridge came in and said, “Hem, hem.” 

“Yes Professor Umbridge,” he said, “Umm, what is it?”

She sat down and said, “I’d like to talk to you about Antares Black, he seems hesitant about me being a possible wife. What should I do to get his attention?” 

Dumbledore wanted there and then to have Voldemort show up and make it quick, he looked at her and said politely, “I believe Lord Black is of the type who prefers his own gender.”

“Hmmmph!!” she snorted, “We shall see about that.” 

Albus Dumbledore thought, ‘Even if Andrew wasn’t he’d probably learn just to avoid her but she’d learn soon. But now,’ he thought, ‘How does one deal with a Slayer? She seems independent. I can work with Antares but this new girl? Merlin damn it.’ 

And he knew Augusta had regretted the choice to send her away, Faith Black would be the only acknowledged heir to the house of Longbottom.

He sat back and thought, ‘Things are not yet out of my control, not yet, I still have some pieces on the field and this was going to be a very long game if I’m going to come out on top.’

 

Back at Saint Mungos Augusta put her hand on Faith’s arm and said, “Faith dear, you know it doesn’t matter to me, I have lived my life well, save for some things.”

“Like allowing your brother to dangle my baby brother out a window?” Faith asked, “Because that sucks.”

“One of them and the other one is not keeping you,” Augusta said, “I thought Albus Dumbledore would’ve helped you get to a good orphanage.”

Faith sighed and said, “Maybe the Lehane family was better in the beginning.” 

“Come,” Augusta said, “We must get some stuff done and your brother must know that you will be a Longbottom?”

Neville took Faith’s hand and Faith hugged her baby brother and said, “Alright, though I’m not sure about the last name, it sounds like something someone on drugs would name their own ass.”

Augusta smiled and they walked off to find Antares. 

They found him sitting at a restaurant and Faith saw him looking very uneasy as the pink woman was trying to seduce him.

Faith strode over and said, “Hey Antares.”

“Oh thank god,” Andrew said, “I mean hello Faith, Ms. Umbridge, you know my sister?”

Faith frowned and thought, ‘Anyone who wore that much fucking pink has to be evil and now stupid as shit,’ she could’ve told anyone that Antares Black preferred men. 

“Ah,” Dolores said, “The, umm, sister, correct? And how are you finding yourself in our world?”

“It’s her world too,” Andrew said, “She is a pureblood.” 

Faith smirked and said, “So what’s going on?”

“I am trying to inform your brother that he must marry a pureblood,” Dolores said, “And I am a half blood but my family is quite noble and powerful.”

Andrew groaned and said, “You’re old enough to be my mother, it’s not happening.” 

Faith smiled sweetly and said, “Why don’t you go back to the school, you’re supposed to be teaching there, correct?”

Dolores looked at Faith almost murderously but she smiled and said, “I shall see you later Antares,” and she teleported away. 

Andrew moaned and said, “Even if I were straight I’d need a lake of booze and other such things to become aroused by her.”

Faith sat down and yelled for a waiter and Andrew invited Neville and Augusta to join them. 

As they sat down Augusta shuddered and said, “That woman gives the ministry a bad name, going for a child just because of the money.”

“So,” Faith said, “We’re loaded huh?”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah, we’re pretty much loaded.”

“Oh yes, Lord Black,” Augusta said, “I would like to adopt Faith into our family, she will be the new Lady Longbottom.” 

Andrew’s face threatened to crack and Faith said, “Yeah, it’s funny but laugh and you’re in the hospital.”

“Sorry,” Andrew said, “But alright, she still has her inheritance from dad too. Augusta, could you help her invest it?” 

“I owe her a great deal,” Augusta said, “I agree, how much was it?”

“Twenty thousand,” Andrew said, “Which, I’ve been informed, is like a drop in the bucket for us plus the wand your son had built for her.”

Augusta’s eyes widened and said, “A wand dear?”

Faith held it out and said, “Umm, Blackthorn and a Thunderbird tail feather, is that good?”

“Umm,” Andrew said, “Yeah, I think it is, I mean Harry’s wand is a Phoenix feather and that’s some big stuff, oh and Neville if you want I’ll buy you a new wand and Ms Longbottom, it’s not an insult but maybe the problems he’s having with his spells might have to do with the fact that he’s using his father’s wand.”

“Perhaps,” Augusta said, “Now, I understand that you are getting marriage proposals?”

Andrew frowned and said, “Yes, I am getting marriage proposals and contracts, thankfully my cousins are fending them off, now if only we have some restraining orders in place for Umbridge.”

“She might stop if you, say, fuck a man in front of her,” Faith said, “You know that?”

“Yeah and she might get off on it,” Andrew said, “And there is no way I am taking my clothes off in front of that woman.”

Augusta laughed a bit and said, “You two are going to be fun.” 

Both of them giggled and Faith said, “So, umm, what’s to eat?”

“I’m looking at the dragon steak,” Andrew said, “But I don’t know if I trust meat that is green.” 

“Oh, it tastes good,” Neville said, “But it makes your breath smell really bad.”

“Considering that its dragon meat,” Andrew said, “That’s probably normal, just be lucky we don’t spew out fire.”

Faith nodded and said, “I’ll take one.” 

Andrew smiled and said, “Perfect, let’s discuss things and maybe Faith can get some robes, sorry it’s school dress code.” 

“Okay,” Faith said, “Let’s get us some dragon meat.”

 

Meanwhile in Los Angeles Cordelia was staring at Angel and she said, “She’s gone, Faith the psychotic slayer is gone from prison? Someone released her?”

“I called Buffy,” Angel said, “Just to warn her but Faith isn’t there either so she and the others are coming down here.”

Cordelia sighed and said, “Great, this is just great. Angel, what if she’s all evil again and tries to torture Wesley?”

Wesley sighed and said, “I believe we will handle it better this time.” 

“So,” Cordelia said, ”Who released her? Wait, who has the power to release her?”

“Someone from England,” Angel said, “The guards said they were ordered to let them leave with Faith and they did, It was like magic.” 

“Great,” Wesley said, “Only the Council would have such power, perhaps they simply wanted Faith in their custody, it is understandable of course.”

“Anyways, Angel said we have to find her just in case she needs our help. ”


End file.
